countduckulafandomcom-20200213-history
Transylvanian Homesick Blues
' |image=T.H.B. 1.png |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=Vincent James |script=Peter Richard Reeves (additional dialogue by Chris Randall) |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769032 |episode=S01E04 |airdate=27 September 1988 |previous_story=One Stormy Night |next_story=Restoration Comedy }} Summary: Count Duckula and his servants, Igor and Nanny, have decided to visit the funfair together. Duckula wants to take a ride on a rollercoaster and forces the others to come along with him. The rollercoaster, advertised as "The Rollercoaster of Time", is run by Dr. Fazakerley Tyme. Tyme says the rollercoaster can take them all back and forward in time. Their first stop is "prehistoric Earth", a million years before they were born, where they manage to meet the original vampire. After a little while, the group is attacked by an enraged dinosaur, which the prehistoric vampire had bitten, so they are forced to leave prematurely. Their second stop is in the future, 4008 to be exact, in which the planet is ruled by vegetables. Tyme informs the group that "an artichoke had just been made president of the United States." Tyme tries to escape without Duckula and Igor but they manage to climb aboard the rollercoaster just in time. Their third and final stop is in France during the French Revolution (1789). The doctor Tyme informs the French revolutionaries that he has captured the aristocratic Duckula for them, hoping to see him imprisoned once again. However, the revolutionaries arrest all of them, including Tyme, because of "their funny outfits". Nanny knocks out one of the guards when they are imprisoned and they escape. The episode ends with Tyme informing everyone that they had arrived five minutes before they left, when all of the events where just beginning to unfold. Quotes: *''Narrator'': "Once more, we take you to the hostile peaks of Transylvania. Once more, we bring you to visit the despicable denizens of that ghastly castle! Once more... oh! They're all out!" *''Count Duckula'' (after the "maiden" the original vampire had bitten turns out to be a dinosaur): "Wow-wowee-wow! Now that's what I call a healthy sized maiden!" *''Dr. Fazakerley Tyme (when staring the rollercoaster): "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman, this is you super-captain speaking; welcome to rollercoaster number one for our little trip. Our cruising altitude is a mystery to me, our speed will be quite fast, and our destination is none of your business!" *''Count Duckula (responding to Tyme's claim that two turnips have just landed on Venus): "Coo, just think, a turnip on Venus. Well that's a small step for a vegetable, but a giant leap for an Irish stew." *''Count Duckula (after Nanny and Igor run off): "I'm employing a couple of philistines." ''Igor: "Phyllis Stein? Isn't that Gertrude's sister?" *''Narrator'': "So once again we say goodbye to the feathered prince of evil wherever he may be. Goodnight out there, whenever you are." Trivia: *The episode marks the only appearance of Dr. Fazakerley Tyme in the series. *It is revealed that Duckula doesn't likes cucumbers, onions and garlic. Garlic is the last vegetable Duckula would ever eat because garlic is known to kill vampires. *'The French Revolution' was a revolution in France from 1789 to 1799. It led to the end of the monarchy, and to many wars. *The concept of time travel by using a vehicle that allows an operator to travel purposely and selectively forwards or backwards in time was popularised by the H.G. Wells' science fiction novella, 'The Time Machine', first published in 1895. *Dr. Fazakerley Tyme's surname is a pun on the word "time". *The episode title is from the Bob Dylan song Subterranean Homesick Blues Background Music Pieces: *"Sitting Sad and Blue" by Stefan Grossman *"Unknown Waltz" by Walter Warren *"Overdrive" by Christopher Blackwell *"Vamp Till Ready" by Wally Asp *"Marseillaise" by Alfred Kluten *"On Tip Toes (b)" by Dick Walter *"Scream and Scream Again" by Tim Souster *"Drama Link No. 3" by Peter Knight Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Peter Richard Reeves *Additional Dialogue: Chris Randall *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert *Music: Mike Harding *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Storyboard: Vincent James *Layout: José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano, Miguel Angel Fuertes *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Edmund Williams *Animation: Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor, Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds: Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares, Miguel Angel *Supervised by Carlos Alfonso *Painting: María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez, Ángeles Vacas. *Supervised by Paloma Antón *Xerox: Jose Luis Aisa, Andres Palacios *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Victorio Gonzalez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Animation Line Test: Eva Moreno *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Zyggy Markiewicz *Assistant Editors: Lincoln Anderson, Bob Ashton *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso, Juan R. Pina *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVII Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Photos: Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes